Another Chance
by Ariel Tsuki
Summary: (AU, Shounen-Ai) Kyouji "Kyou" Sohkahara has been having weird nightmares as of late and strange feelings for a certain Prince in his high school. What could it all mean? Chap 1 Posted


Another Chance: A Fruits Basket AU Fanfic Series

Part One: In the Past, in the Future…

AN: Hello, everyone. This is the Tsuki girl, making a grand reappearance since… well… forever. Sorry about that. Anyway, this is like the first fanfiction series that I actually have the plot though out! So you should expect it to come at least weekly, twice weekly if my schedule permits it! WARNING: Shounen-ai (boyxboy love) and yaoi implications ahead. I'm not gonna tell the pairings until the next part. Relax and enjoy the chapter! 

SN: Written in third person omniscient with switching POVs. Don't worry! You'll know when it changes.

This was heaven. 

He smiled as he felt his lover's hands glide over his skin in the early hours of the morning. 

"Didn't had enough last night?" He said, turning to face his lover. His lover smiled as he kissed him sweetly, with passion. 

This was heaven…

"It's morning…" His lover said, with disappointment in his voice. 

The young man sighed. "This always happen, doesn't it?"

"We don't have a choice." His lover said, bringing the young man an embrace.

The young man hated this. Having to depart this way, but his lover was right… they did live a different life outside these four walls they called their sanctuary. Sometimes, it made him feel like bolting the door and prevent anyone from entering and leaving again… but that would mean that they would starve and die from hunger. Well, it seemed like a good idea.

He heard a hint of suppressed giggling as he turned to look at his lover's smiling face. 

"What you're laughing at?" He said with a fake sneer on his face.

His lover smiled brightly. "All those different expressions you make while you're thinking. They're funny."

The young man let his harsh expression on his face fall away as tenderness crept into his eyes. "I want to be with you, always…."

His lover cupped the young man's cheek. "As much as this sounds so trite and cheesy, I want to be with you, too. Always, forever…"

The young man felt his body bursting with life as he touched the lips of his lover. The kiss wasn't lustful, but it held a higher meaning, a promise of something more fruitful in the future. 

"Oi, gotta go before the others wake up. 'Must keep up with appearances!'"

 His lover smiled sadly. "I know, 'must keep up with appearances'… but… maybe you can stay longer next time?"

 As the young man turn around after putting his pajama pants back on. He kneeled at the side of the bed as kissed his lover's forehead.

"Yes, for you…"

This was heaven…

________

 2001/11/19, 8:00 AM

  Tohru smiled as she saw Kyou-kun enter the dining room as she put a bowl of rice in front of him. She always enjoyed helping the people that she cared about. It made her feel that she was being useful, like she helped everyone with lifting a burden to make life easier for them. She always wanted to do more, but even she knows that can be impossible sometimes.

"Good morning, Kyou-kun! Slept well?"

 Kyou choked a bit on his rice, hit his chest to ease the swallowing. "Oi… What did you think? Of course I slept well."

Tohru giggled. She loved the playful annoyance that Kyou-kun sometimes showed her. Of course it took a while to get used to. Before she would've panicking, thinking about how she offended someone when she was supposed to be polite. She turned around to call down the other residents of Shigure Sohma's house until she saw Yuki-san at the shoji door, clearly looking out of it. Tohru just breathe a small thanks to God for not letting her bump into Yuki-kun and turning him into a rat.

"Good morning, Yuki-kun! I see that you're still a bit sleepy, ne?" She said with a smile.

  Yuki-kun just mumbled a morning greeting as he rubbed his eyes, taking his usual seat across Kyou-kun. She hoped that today would be the day that Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun wouldn't have an argument, much less than an actual fight, at breakfast today. She thought the two were actually getting along but it seems that relationship was taken another dive to the worst. She would see them argue a lot, even about the simple things. However, this was greatly confusing her since they don't have that same aura of animosity that they used to have earlier when she first stayed with the Sohmas. She noticed that Shigure-san is getting suspicious about this, too. Maybe she should tell him about some of the oddities she noticed, but she thought whatever Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are trying to cover up is clearly none of her business, despite her growing concern and curiosity.

 "Oi, damn rat, are you up already? Today will be the day that I'll kick your girly boy ass!"

  Tohru sweat dropped and put two hands up as to prevent the oncoming fight. "Ano-ou, Kyou-kun and Yuki-kun shouldn't fight! We should sit calmly until Shigure-san arrives, ne?"

  Yuki-kun ran his fingers though the long side bang of his hair and smirks derisively at Kyou-kun. "Don't you know that it's useless thinking that you can actually beat me, stupid cat?"

  "You--"

 "Good Morning, children! What a wonderful day for a wonderful meal made from our lovely Tohru-kun, don't you think, Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun?! She'll make such a darling bride one day!"

  "SHIGURE!" Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun said together with shocked looks on their faces.

  I blushed... I think I won't be able ever to get to used to these praises that people given to me. "No, Shigure-san. It's just a simple dish today. I wanted to make something different but I had totally forgotten to buy the most important ingredient yesterday, so I had no choice but to make this. I'm sorry."

  Shigure smiled at me. "It's fine, Tohru-kun. Anything that Tohru-kun makes is very delicious and satisfying, especially to this old man!"

  I smiled, feeling relieved that everyone was okay with the change of plans for breakfast. Maybe I should make some special dessert today for dinner! 

  "Oh, yeah, Yuki-kun, Akito told me to that you should visit him today in the afternoon…" Shigure said, cautiously.

  I spilled Shigure's rice bowl on the floor and apologized for my unsuitable behavior as I started to clean up the mess from the tatami floor. Akito-san… Akito-san really scares me a lot, and I know that he's going to hurt Yuki-kun in some way. I didn't need to see the horror on Yuki-kun face because I can feel the despair and fear radiating from him in waves. Yuki-kun never was good in hiding his aura of his emotions.

  I got up from the room, replacing Shigure's bowl with a new, clean one. I really don't like replacing the bowl since I can wash it out, but I feel that getting back to the dining room as quickly as possible was much more important. I got the white bowl and shuffled quickly back to the dining room and saw Yuki's paled face with an uneasy smile. I was afraid.

  "Yuki-kun?" Shigure-san said with a hint of concern in his voice. Shigure really care for all of us, truly.

  "I guess I have no choice than to go. I'll just make it a short visit."

  I handed Shigure-kun his bowl of rice and rubbed on the side of the tray I usually carried the dishes in. Then I felt a sudden aura of silent rage from Kyou-kun. I turned to look at his face and saw an expression of hatred across his face. It's no news that Kyou-kun doesn't like Akito-san, he possibly hates him, but his rage felt a bit different. I trembled at the weight of it. Something is not going to be okay today. Okaa-san, please give us strength.

________

  _All he can see and smell was blood. Blood was all over his body, almost covering his being. Yes, his revenge was complete, now he can release himself and the boy from this body. His picked up the bloodied knife and quickly jabbed in himself. He felt the chill of death coming quickly to him as he felt his blood leaving his body rapidly. The only worry now he had if God would permit the boy into Heaven, to the waiting arms of his lover as he stared at the ceiling… (1)_

________   

 2026/11/02 10:00 AM

  Kyou sat straight up as he felt the cold sweat on his body. He rubbed his face. He's been having these dreams frequently as of late. He sighed as he rubbed his neck. He told Kaa-chan (2) about these dreams but she said that it was nothing to be concerned about. He known he shouldn't worry, but that doesn't change the fact that they're coming more frequently and he didn't like the intense gore in these dreams. He wondered if he was a psychopath murder in his past life or something.

  "Sohkahara Kyouji, had a great time sleeping though my class, huh?" The teacher said as she stood by her desk. Kyou flushed with shame. Damn, he fell asleep in Koyasu-sensei's class again! These dreams are starting to bother his everyday life, too!

  "Sorry, Koyasu-sensei, but my family was up late last night tending our temple…"

  "Well then, you shouldn't mind reading lines 27 to 38 in the textbook right now."

  Kyou looked at the textbook in terror. English was not one of his best subjects.

_______

 Lunchtime…

  "Ah, did you hear? There's a really cute new Biology teacher at this school!"

  "Really? Do you know his name?"

  "I heard it was Sohuchi Hatori. I got it from Kikyouko-chan who has him as a homeroom teacher!"

  "Man, I wish was a first year again… She is SO lucky!"

  Kyou sighed as he heard the girls blathered on about the new teacher who came in today. So far he knew that this Sohuchi Hatori was a Harvard bachelor graduate who got a masters degree in Biology from Cambridge and is currently doing a doctorate for Tokyo University, a real prodigy and he teaches as a second job. He rolled his eyes. Whatever… 

  "Oh, did you see Yuki-oujisama (3) today? He's been helping out with the food drive! He's so generous!"

  "I have a feeling that you're not concerned with his generosity, but more on how he looks!"

  "Whatever, he'll make a fine husband to any girl, I say! Incredibly handsome, nice, generous, smart, these words can't compare to him!"

 Kyou made a gesture of gagging. The girls are going gaga over the prince of Kaibara High, Sohtou Yukito, or Yuki what everyone seemed to call him. He never really got to make friends with Yuki, even though Yuki used to sit behind Tohru and him in their first year. He had to admit though, that the boy was pretty easy on the eyes. But he didn't really need all this praise, doesn't he?

   "Oh, I heard that Yuki-oujisama likes someone!"

Kyou tuned out the girls as he left his 2-C classroom as someone bumped into him.

   "Oi, watch it!"

   "Sorry, Sohkahara-kun." 

 Kyou looked at the person. "Oi, Sohtou-oujisama, how fine is your day?" Kyou smirked. They may not be friends but Yuki is friends with his little sister. (4) 

 Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Nothing really, I'm just making rounds on the joint class trip we're planning to go on later on the school year. Also, that Tohru told me that she was hoping that you, Momiji and her will have a little family picnic today."

   "Thanks, I almost forgot about that. Anyway, see ya around."

  Yuki smiled at him. "I will."

Kyou felt his heat beating a bit too fast at the sight of the smile as Yuki slipped by him into his classroom. As he walked to the sakura tree that Tohru had planning for the Sohkaharas lunch with his little brother, Momiji, he couldn't shake the feeling that he saw the smile way before then, like way back in the past…

End of Part One

    Yukito Sohtou hasn't lived an easy life since the deaths of his mother and father. Despite all of this, he maintains a prefect person image. But what happens when his most dedicated obsessive stalker finds out about the true Yuki and takes advantage of it? 

    Part Two: A Deal with A Devil…

AEN: So how was it? Good? Blah? Give me your opinions in reviews! The next chapter would possibly be out either Friday or next week. Depends. Okay, to clear the confusion, here are the FURUBA characters and their reincarnation counterparts from this chapter. The rest will be written later on:

Kyou Sohma= Kyouji Sohkahara

Yuki Sohma= Yukito Sohtou

Tohru Honda= Tohru Sohkatara

Momiji Sohma= Shusuke "Momiji" Sohktara

Hatori Sohma= Hatori Sohuchi

   The first kanji of their last name is the same as the one in Sohma. Kinda cool, isn't it?

1. If you want to know, this is the cat mononoke that inhabits Kyou's body…

2. Kaa-chan is a more informal address for okaa-san (mother).

3. Oujisama is the address for a prince.

4. If you didn't notice, this reincarnation of Tohru is Kyouji's (Kyou) little sister. They're fraternal twins.

Fic and Part Created: 10/9/2003

Part Finished: 11/10/2003  


End file.
